The Goddess and Her God
by Kawaii Urania
Summary: A Rika Sasaki and Yoshiyuki Terada fanfiction. Please R+R.. I know it's not good but.. ;_;


Author Note: I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone is writing about Sakura and Li ! Why not Rika and Mr. Terada, they are one of the most obvious. So instead of spending time compaling about It. I have writtein one. I'm sorry if it's not that good. It mushy, and if people like it I might make this into a series. Please enjoy this Yoshiyuki(Mr. Terada) and Rika fanfic. ( Oh yeah I don't own these characters they are copyright to CLAMP)  
  
The Goddess and Her God- Chapter 1  
  
Rika began to pack her stuff to go home. She had her usual famine smile on her face. She had been happy a lot lately, and she had a reason too. Yoshiyuki had given her an engagement ring. It was gorgeous. The way the diamonds were cut, and the way they sparkled just ook her breath away. Only Yoshiyuki's family and hers knew about the engagement. She had always been so happy since she was engaged to him but nothing compared to the happiness when she knew that they were. That moment was when he gave her that ring. She headed out of her sixth grade classroom and started down the hall.  
  
As she passed Mr. Terada's class room she heard a voice call for her inside. "Rika-chan! I've been looking forward to seeing you today." He said to her while giving her a hug. "Yoshi-kun, I've wanted to see you too." She said returning his affectionate tone. She kissed him on the cheek and they both blushed furiously. "Rika-chan would you mind staying after school today, I need your help with something." He asked of his fiancee. "With what Yoshi-kun???" She questioned. "Well,.. I need...you .. help with um...um..." He fought to find an excuse for his beloved to stay with him a little longer. She just smiled and said, "Okay. I wouldn't mind helping you Yoshi-kun." She said walking gracefully into the classroom. Mr. Terada's eyes followed her movements. His eyes inspected ever curves of this fine young woman. Rika had grown a lot since her last say her. She reached puberty just a month after she had left his classroom. "Imagine how she will look when she's 16 and naked." His brain thought. He blushed at his dirty thoughts. It wasn't like him to think of such thoughts of his fiance. Well, at least his didn't want to admit it.  
  
Rika propped herself up on the desk and looked at her Yoshiyuki and smiled. She was content with having an older man. The boys in her grade were so immature, and Mr. Terada was everything she needed. She was happy that he returned her affection. "In three years I will no longer be Rika Sasaki, but Rika Terada." She smiled at the thought. She and her Yoshiyuki were going to be another Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. She shivered, she didn't want to die at age 27. Sakura had told her about her mother and father one night at a sleep over in fifth grade.  
  
Mr. Terada looked at Rika. Her soft face looked worried. He walked slowly over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rika-chan." He whispered. It sent shivers up her spine. Every time he spoke was enough to drive her crazy. She just wanted him to scoop her up into his arms and to make love to her, but she was sensible enough to wait until they were married. " Only Three more years." She told herself. Rika looked up and smiled. She was looking right into her lovers eyes. Well, who would be her lover. She was happy that Yoshi-kun was hers and not Miss Kimura or Miss Midori. She felt a sense of security whenever she was around her Yoshi-kun.  
  
Yoshiyuki walked around the desk so he was able to get a better look at his Rika-san. He bent forward and kiss her on the forehead. "Rika-chan, do not be so worried about the world. I didn't really have anything I needed help with. I'm sorry I lied to you Rika-chan, Gomen."   
  
Rika smiled and got on her knees on the desk. "I knew, Yoshi-kun. Any excuse to see you would make me happy." This time he didn't kiss her on the forehead but on the lips. It was their first official kiss. Yoshiyuki had longed to feel how soft his angels lips were. It didn't take long before all their built up passion was realized. It started with a few small pecks on the lips. Then it grew. Yoshiyuki put his arms around Rika and pulled her closer to him. Rika then put her arms around his wait. Suddenly the pecks turned into long sensual kiss. Rika slipped of her knees and laid down on the desk. He hovered over her and leaned in. They than began to probe each others mouths with their tongues. It was hard for the both of them to control their raging hormones so Yoshiyuki pulled away from the bliss to end it before it was taken to the next level.  
  
As he pulled away Rika had a certain glow to her as she laid down on the table. She young chest heaving, trying to catch every single drop of air. Yoshiyuki smiled and ran his fingers threw her fair. Her once neck short hair was now far past her shoulders. She didn't look like a 13 year old but a 15 year old. Her brown hair and brown eyes just seemed to be deep endless pools of happiness. For the first time he saw just how much of a goddess his Rika-chan was. "My God...your beautiful. Your a goddess, Rika-chan." He stated still caught in those big brown pools of heaven Rika called her eyes. Rika turned bright red and continued to smile. " If I am a goddess Yoshi-kun you are my God, my world, and my heaven." Rika sat up and gave Yoshiyuki a big hug. She looked over his shoulder to see someone in the doorway watching them. "SAKURA?!" 


End file.
